Contact PD/PI: Krause, Diane S Project Summary/Abstract Yale Cooperative Hematology Specialized Core Center (YCHSCC) The purpose of the Yale Cooperative Hematology Specialized Core Center is to facilitate and enhance hematology research by providing investigators access to state-of-the-art technologies via both performance and teaching-based approaches. Our unique focus is the application of emerging technologies to normal and perturbed hematopoiesis in an environment in which innovative technical advances are shared and positively leveraged for the advancement of hematologic research. The larger goal of the YCHSCC is to play a key role in the integrated program of hematologic diseases-related research support provided by other NIDDK Cooperative Hematology Specialized Core Centers by providing opportunities to engender increased interactions and collaborations with hematology investigators within Yale and at other institutions as well as to promote hematology research in early career scientists. In the YCHSCC, four Emerging Technology research cores, a Cell Preparation and Analysis Core, an Imaging Core, an Expression and Genomics Core, and an Animal Modeling Core provide hematology investigators access to and assistance with state-of-the art technologies. Detailed education and training programs are in place for each Emerging Technology Core. These cores also evaluate and optimize new and emerging technologies for potential hematology-based applications. A program for Core access is in place for both internal and external hematology investigators, as is a plan to facilitate access by early stage investigators. Infrastructure for the cores, with fee-based cost recovery systems in place for operation at budget neutrality, will be financially advantageous for investigators. An Enrichment Program provides opportunities for hematology investigators to enhance their scientific knowledge by facilitating the exchange of information in several forums including interactive technique sharing symposia, research in progress presentations, and trainee exchange programs. A Pilot and Feasibility Program promotes hematology research by supporting work of early career investigators, established investigators new to hematology, and established hematology investigators pursuing novel research objectives. An Administrative Core facilitates operations of the YCHSCC, including performing administrative, financial, and personnel-related functions. Education and training of hematology investigators are integral functions of the YCHSCC. Fully active, leveraging the rich environment of Yale University, an engaged, collaborative hematology research base, and expertise in emerging technologies, the YCHSCC will provide the hematology community significant opportunities to drive advances in research. The ultimate goal is to improve diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of hematologic disease. Project Summary/Abstract Page 72